Something Wicked This way Comes
by WriteShop
Summary: I have read all sorts of Familiar of Zero crossovers, where Louise summons some hero from a different story, who helps her grow from an insecure little girl into an insecure sort-of hero. But who says that the summoning has to bring a hero? There is no reason that such an uncontrolled, powerful magic should be SAFE. Story idea / Challenge
1. Chapter 1

As Louise finished the incantation for the 'Summon Familiar' ritual, she waited anxiously. At first, there was nothing. Then a breeze that steadily grew until it was a hurricane strength blast. When that stopped, and the students could look back at the summoning circle, a column of fog was slowly clearing, revealing a confused looking young man, just out of his teenage years..

The mans was dressed in stodgy looking but high quality set of robes in black and emerald green. The man himself had a regal bearing and was rather handsome, in a cold and aloof fashion.. He glared at the students, looking into the eyes of several for an uncomfortable moment, and a small smile started to form on his face.

Kirche was the first to recover her wits, "Oh, look, Valliere summoned a commoner!" some of the other students who had gathered to watch the ritual tittered. But before they could get into full swing of mocking the shattered looking pink haired girl, the man replied, in heavily accented Halkeginian, "I am not a commoner. I am lord Voldemort!" And with a swish of his wand, he silently cast a fire jinx, spurting out a tongue of flame.

Louse was both horrified and fascinated. the ritual had gone horribly wrong. her spell had pulled in some young lord, and she was going to be in a world of trouble. But he was so handsome. and just now, he had cast a ring of fire around himself, which had flashed into existence for several seconds before fading out. he was so cool.

"Miss Valliere, you need to finish the ritual." The teacher said, "I know that this is very unorthodox, but you can't leave it half done, otherwise the magic will unravel, causing untold damage to you and young lord Voldemort" He said the name with some trepidation.

"But… but…" She sighed and leaned forward, preparing to kiss the handsome young man.

Voldemort recoiled in horror before stopping himself, as an idea began to form in his head. He allowed the pink girl to touch her lips to his. What he had seen with his legilimency told him that this world was his ideal. Wizards ruled, while the muggles were servants. The only flaw with it was that HE was not the king. So, he would let the little girl kiss him, even though the idea of having a girl touch him repulsed him. _'If she is a noble of standing, I will demand that her family atones for her transgression of summoning me to this world by marrying me. Then, I can use her to rise in society. soon I will be the power behind the throne'_

As Louise pulled away from the kiss, Professor Colbert said, "Very good, now you have the rest of the day to get to know your familiars. Please do be careful."

Voldemort turned towards the castle and said, "come" and walked away.

As soon as he and Louse were out of sight of the others, he turned "Impirio"

"Now, tell me everything I need to know"

END

FIC CHALLENGE: I want to see somebody write a continuation of this story, set 5-10 years later. Voldemort is prime minister, and he has managed to take over Halkeginia, turning it into a police state. the queen is a puppet. Louise, now a rebel on the run from Prime Minister Voldemort, tries to summon another Familiar, in the hopes that her first one will be banished. instead all that happens is she calls forth a grown up Harry potter.


	2. Worst possible familiar

As Louise finished the incantation for the 'Summon Familiar' ritual, she waited anxiously. At first, there was nothing. Then a breeze that steadily grew until it was a hurricane strength blast. When that stopped, and the students could look back at the summoning circle, a column of fog was slowly clearing, revealing a giant snake.

The basilisk looked at the students

the students looked at the basilisk

THE END

The little idea happened because after writing 'Something Wicked This Way Comes', I thought to myself "That's a pretty bad familiar. But what would be even worse?" So I came up with he worst possible scenario.


End file.
